


Funeral

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Countdown, Eventual Happy Ending, Funeral, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cried like they knew you. They acted like they cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

Your funeral was ten days ago. So many people showed up. People who used to hate you in high school showed up. They cried like they knew you. They acted like they cared. But did they? Did they really care? They didn’t even know you.

They didn’t know that you nearly killed yourself when you were 21. They didn’t know that you were allergic to carrots. They didn’t know that you couldn’t sleep with your socks on. They didn’t know that you poured your milk first and then your cereal. Or that in first grade you lost three teeth. Or that you cried when Sam graduated. They pretended like they knew. They didn’t know anything about you. But they pretended like they did. I was so angry. And I shouldn’t have been. They just… They acted like you were best friends. They shared all these stories of you and said how close you were. Now they want to be your friend.

I keep the door to your room closed now. I don’t want to look in there and know you won’t be in there ever again. That you won’t yell when you stub your toe against the dresser and sing when you think I’m not listening.

I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t have a best friend anymore.

220 days until you were supposed to come home.

-Castiel.


End file.
